DS Game Move Cards
These are Move Cards only found in the DS Game. It also shares almost all the Move Cards in the arcade/anime, but they are listed separately (link below). Arcade/Anime Move Cards Move Cards Normal Move Cards *Ambush - After losing, Tapejara makes a counterattack for you, 6% of your foe's attack power. *Attack Burst - Attack the enemy with a powerful blow! Raises power by 20%. *Boomerang Horn (Scissors) - Get into a ball formation by biting your tail and spin into the enemy! Gets stronger after a tie. *Claws of Revelation - Segnosaurus reveals your enemy's hidden move. *Claws of Obscuration - Segnosaurus hides your move from your enemy. *Claws of Interference - Segnosaurus blocks your enemy from switching dinosaurs. *Counterattack - After losing, Tapejara makes a counterattack for you, 6% of your foe's attack power. *Counteroffensive - After losing, Tapejara makes a counterattack for you, 6% of your foe's attack power. *Tail - Strike the opponent with your tail! *Desperate Strike - Ram the opponent with all your power! Reduces the user's HP. *Earth Power - Uses an attack using earth! Strong against lightning dinosaurs. *Even Terms - Sends an aura attack! Strong against equal attribute. *Revenge Horn - Get your revenge by slamming your opponent and send it flying! Gets stronger after losing. *Piercing Slash - Strikes your enemy so fast, you seem to pierce it! Sometimes powers up. *Serial Slash - *Cornered Courage - When you're about to be defeated, strike the enemy without mercy! Damage is boosted if you have less than 1/3 of your HP. *Shining Fortress - Summons all your power to defeat the opponent! Only gets strong after using all hand signs. *Tackle - *Thunder Power - Uses an attack with the lightning element! Strong against water attribute. *Fire Power - Uses an attack with the fire element! Strong against wind attribute. *Grass Power - Uses an attack with the grass element! Strong against earth attribute. *Wind Power - Uses an attack with the wind element! Strong against grass attribute. *Defense Surge - Attacks and secures it's defense power! Lowers damage done by an enemy attack by 15%. *Tie Guard - Protects itself and lowers damage received from a tie! Lowers damage from a tie by 10%. *Tie Jolt - Attacks when a chance rises in a tie! damage done to the enemy in a tie increases by 20%. *Throw - Throws your enemy up! *Swing - Swings your opponent and throws it! *Raptor Dive - Velociraptor attacks the enemy with his tail! Get twice the experience when battle ends. *Raptor Attack - Velociraptor attacks the enemy with a ram! Get twice the Chell (Money) when battle ends. *Raptor Shock - Velociraptor swings the enemy and throws it! Get an item when the battle ends. *Move Super Block - Velociraptor blocks one of the opponents moves for 2 turns. *MP Block - Trodon blocks the enemy's MP recovery for 2 turns! *Endless MP - Trodon preserves your MP for 2 turns and makes it don't go down! *MP Charge - Trodon makes your MP recharge quicker during 2 turns. *Segnosaurus Punch - Segnosaurus punches your opponent! Sometimes powers up. *Segnosaurus Chop - Segnosaurus chops your opponent! Sometimes powers up. *Segnosaurus Slap - Segnosaurus slaps your opponent! Sometimes powers up. *Jumping Headbutt - Stegoceras headbutts your enemy! Lowers your enemy's attack. *Chaser Attack - Attacks the enemy with it's tail and summons Tapejara who makes an 3% boost in each attack's power. *Pursuit - Attacks the enemy with it's tail and summons Tapejara who makes an 3% boost in each attack's power. *Take Down - Attacks the enemy with it's tail and summons Tapejara who makes an 3% boost in each attack's power. *Rejuvenation - Cryolophosaurus heals 10% of your HP. *Light Recovery - Cryolophosaurus heals 20% of your HP. *Intense Recovery - Cryolophosaurus heals 30% of your HP. *Tie Recovery - Cryolophosaurus heals 30% of your HP when it's a tie. *Special Recovery - Cryolophosaurus restores HP - win=30%, Lose=10%, Tie=20%. *Rock Remedy - Leaellynasaura cures any status ailments you have, heals 5% of HP too. *Scissors Remedy - Leaellynasaura cures any status ailments you have, heals 5% of HP too. *Paper Remedy - Leaellynasaura cures any status ailments you have, heals 5% of HP too. *Light MP Recovery - Leaellynasaura completely restores your MP, heals 5% of HP too. *Tag Team - Next time you lose, Pawpawsaurus will take the damage for you. *Wild Dino Swing - Bites your enemy's tail, swings it and throws the enemy crashing in a huge rocky mass! Super Move Cards Fire *Red Tail - Attacks with a fiery tail spinning attack! *Heat Strike - Makes a fire clad attack that sends the enemy flying! *Overheat - Throws the enemy up and shoots a fire blade from it's tail! *The Final Burn - Spews Black Flames that consume the enemy and defeat it if attacks in the next turn! Stronger version of Death Fire! Can also be used by Super Alpha dinos! *Fire Cannon - Spews a fire globe on the opponent! *Red Tackle - Throws the enemy up and does a fiery tackle mid-air! *Heat Attack - Makes a fire clad attack that sends the enemy flying! *Critical Bomb - Cloaks itself with fire, bites the enemy's tail, swings it and throws it into a pile of rocks! *Death Fire - Spews a purple fire vortex at the opponent! *Red Swing - Cloaks itself with fire, swings the enemy and hurls it! *Explosion - Jumps, cloaks the body in fire, creates a small tornado by spinning and rams the enemy! *Burst of Flames - Spews flames that hit all dinosaurs at once! *Tornado Fire Cannon - *Other Fire Move Cards Water *Blue Tail - Does a spinning tail attack with its tail enveloped in water. *Bubble Attack - Spews bubbles and throws them at your opponent with its tail. *Bermuda Triangle - Attacks the enemy with an odd red-water mass! Blocks MP recovery and switching dinosaurs for 2 turns. *Shockwave - Small chance of blocking one of the enemy's moves. *Mist Sword - Your dinosaur slashes the opponent with a water sword! *Water Jammer - Attacks with a huge solid water mass! Randomly blocks one of the enemy's moves. *Blue Tackle - Throws the enemy up and tackles it while cloacked in water! *Futabasaurus Cannon - Futabasaurus comes out of the water and smashes your foe with a jet of water! Makes it a water battlefield! *Splash Press - Creates a water bubble above the enemy's head, does a flip in mid-air and lands in the bubble releasing water downwards! May cause suffocation. *River of Infinnity - Attacks the enemy with the power of water! all allies power increases 15%. *Magic Shower - Causes a healing rain to fall! Heals all dinosaur's HP by 10%. *Blue Swing - Gets cloacked in water, swings the enemy and throw it away! *Falling Water - Shoots a beam of water that gets attached to the enemy's head and drowns him! *Technical Rain - Causes a strange rain to fall! Increases speed of MP recovery by 30%. *Aqua Vortex - Makes a vortex of water underneath your own dinosaur and the one of the foe! Also works at a tie! *Other Water Move Cards Lightning *Thunder Tail - Electrifies its tail and attacks the enemy with it! *Flash Frill - Jumps, creates a electric aura around it's body and spins into the enemy's direction. *Maximum Voltage - Gathers electricity in the dinosaur's body and changes all moves to critical moves! *Thunder Swing - Electrifies its mouth, bites your enemy's tail, swings it around and throws it! *Buzzing Spear - Creates a short electric spear and rams the enemy with it like in a joust! *Full Charge - Rams the enemy with its horns and steals the enemy's energy. *Giga Generator - Restores 30% of HP. *Thunder Tackle - Electrifies its body, throws the enemy up and rams it mid-air! *Energy Bolt - Transforms into a lightning arrow and shoots itself at the opponent! *Sparking - Doubles attack power in the next turn! *Road to Victory - For the next 3 turns doubles the critical move's power. *Other Lightning Move Cards Earth *Earth Tail - Covers its tail with earth and slams the opponent with it! *Blaster Rock - Drops a huge rock on the enemy! May cause pressure. *Outbreak - Tams the opponent forcefully! Protects HP from dropping to 0 in the next turn. *Sand Power - Hides in the sand to conserve energy! Recovers 35% HP. *Earth Tackle - Cloaks the body with rocks and rams the opponent mid-air! *Revenge Stone - Transforms itself in a huge black rock and drops itself on the opponent! *Grand Defense - Rams the opponent with its back armor! Raises all allies' defense by 20%. *Earth Swing - Cloaks itself with rocks and throws the enemy away! *Dark Earth - Throws black rocks at the opponent obscuring its view! May cause pressure. *Critical Barrier - No damage from critical moves in the next turn. *Outbreak - Keeps the HP of falling to 0! *Crystal Crusher - Smashes and crushes the opponent with three enormous crystals! Can even attack in a tie! *Other Earth move cards Grass *Green Tail - Covers its tail with leaves and slams in into the opponent! *Eternal Herb - Use this move and can come back after a loss! *Green Tackle - Cloaks its body with leaves and rams the enemy mid-air! *Leaf Blades - Sends sharp toxic leafs at the foe! May cause sleep. *Heal Team - Rams the enemy quickly and retreats! Heals all allies HP by 10%. *Parasite Tree - Rams the opponent and drops a seed that attaches to it! Reduces 5% of HP for 3 turns. *Flower Garden - Shoots a grass beam that attaches to the foe's head and steals their health! *Green Swing - Cover it's body with leaves and swings the enemy! *Leaf Slash - Sends sharp toxic leafs at the foe! may cause sleep. *Chaos Green - Drops the enemy in a hole! Gives it a random status ailment. *Angel Breath - Releases a fresh and gentle breath! 30% chance that revives a fallen dinosaur. *Diamond Wing - Three Quetzalcoatlus race towards you and slice you! *Other Grass move cards Wind *Wind Tail - Cloaks its tail into a tornado and attack the foe with it! *Boomerang Blow - Jumps, creates a windy aura around its body and spins into the enemy's direction! may cause confusion. *Super Cyclone - Envelops itself in a cyclone and rams the foe! 50% chance to attack in a tie! Stronger version of Cyclone! *Doppelganger - Strikes the opponents eyes with it's tail! slight chance of evading an enemy's move *Wind Tackle - Cloaks itself with wind and rams the opponent mid-air. *Wind Crusher - Strikes in a blink of an eye! may cause confusion. *Power Storm - Envelops itself in a thunderstorm and rams the opponent! May increase attack by 30%. *Tie Wind - When a tie occurs blows a wind that raises attack power by 30% *Mysterious Air - Rams the enemy and gets a random extra effect! Cryolophosaurus heals you 10%-30%, increases attack power 10%-30%, damage received from the enemy decreases by 10%-30%. *Wind Swing - Cloaks itself in wind and swings the enemy! *Split Attack - Splits and attacks! May confuse the foe! *Tie Wind - Throws the enemy and gives it an extra 30% damage on a tie! *Mayfly - defeats the enemy in an instant. *Cyclone - *Ninja Attack - *Botanical Ninja Attack - *Other Wind move cards Fusion Move Cards Move Cards/Fusion Secret Dinosaurs Secret dinosaurs have special personal move cards that only they can use, those moves aren't affected by resistances or weakness, but they have certain requirements to be used. *Pachycephalosaurus: Diving Strike, Laser Ray and Flying Headbutt - Can only be used correctly after 3 turns. *Therizinosaurus: Gyro Claw, Claw Impaler and Nail Blade - Can only be used if you win at Rock, Paper and Scissors at least once in that battle. *Deinonychus: Spinning Attack, Crossing Attack and Meteor Strike - 30% chance to attack at full strength. *Megalosaurus: Psychic Bind, Zero G Throw and Gigantic Fall - Can only used if you lose at Rock, Paper and Scissors at least once in that battle. Alpha Move Cards Alpha Moves are machines invented by the Alpha Gang, and converted into move cards by Dr. Z that he gave to his 6 most loyal minions to equip their dinosaurs. Alpha Move Cards can be used by dinosaurs of any attribute, but they just can be created by Alpha Dinosaurs and Super Alpha Dinosaurs which the Player receives in some points of the game, when you beat the Alpha Gang bosses for the 3rd time each (Alpha Dinos) and for the 4th time each (Super Alpha Dinos). *Gravity Machine: Attack the opponent with gravity converted into a weapon! May cause pressure. *Confusion Machine: Attack the opponent with loud sound waves! May cause confusion. *Poison Machine: Attack the opponent with a gush of toxic fluid! May cause poisoning. *Sleep Machine: Attack the opponent with sound waves! May cause sleep. *Paralysis Machine: Attack with a electric jolt! May cause paralysis. *Tie Bomb: Set a bomb that explodes when a tie occurs, leaving both sides with only 1 HP left! *Thermal Generator: Absorb Fire super moves. *Gravitational Generator: Absorb Earth super moves. *Bio Generator: Absorb Grass super moves. *Electric Generator: Absorb Lightning super moves. *Hydraulic Generator: Absorb Water super moves. *Wind-Power Generator: Absorb Wind super moves. Category:DS Game